Against All Odds
by RealDream
Summary: This is an unusual love story with a few unexpected twists. please r/r.
1. Thank You Frailty

Against All Odds

Against All Odds:1

THANK YOU FRAILTY

I love you she whispered into the night air as she watched the dark figure disappear.She watched him leave with his head low.He had been through so much, and she had seen it all.

The war had been hard, and many lost.The rebels had won of course, but tragedy still reeked in the air.He had lost so much.In the war he had been strong for all those who depended on him.Even as he watched her fall he had been strong.He knew he had to let it happen, but he didn't want it to.He watched her small figure slump to the ground, and the infected sprite lay cold and peaceful.He had cried no tears for he had lost her long ago when the war began, and she was so heroic, so heroic she had used it all up, and fell into the other side, and became a virus.Then he cried.But there was another he had hoped he could turn to for comfort.She had met him in the web, and comforted him.It was hard to explain, but when he felt hopeless there she was feeling hopeless too, so they helped each other.A bond like that had to grow, and it did.And as he left he broke that bond, or so he thought.But no, she stayed with him, and talked to him at night when no one knew.But now she too was silent.

She stood watching him leave into the night wishing he knew it was her.Her mind trying to comprehend all that he must have felt and seen.It was all so confusing.All of it flowing into her mind at once now. 

But now she was quiet.She needed a place to stay.Slowly making her way through the streets she found a small ally that would do nicely.She saw her reflection in a piece of broken mirror.Her wavy black hair fell about her shoulders, and her green eyes shown bright. Her face was strong, and her body slim.She hid behind this image.She had changed her look so she could hide from who she was.She really had blond wavy hair, her face was soft, and she wasn't skinny.Not fat, but curvy.But the green eyes were hers.They were the one thing she would never change.

Now she lay down preparing for the long night ahead, and she prepared herself for the sore morning ahead.Then his voice came out of the darkness. " Hey, is this where you're sleeping?I knew you were a hooker, but I thought you at least had a place to stay.You really do need money then.I thought you did.You seemed to nice to enjoy that kind of work."

Her voice failed her.She loved his caring nature.She wished she could tell him it was her, but she was too ashamed to.She watched him look her up and down waiting for her to say something.Finally when it seemed clear that she wouldn't speak he offered a few words. "You want to stay at my place tonight?No work involved of course." He said laughing a tiered laugh."I wouldn't mind the company, and I have an extra bed.I really don't want someone your age out here at night by her self.How old are you by the way?"

"1.5"

"Wow that's pretty young for your line of work.Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thank you" was all she could manage to whisper.

So Bob had found a friend, and the girl had found him once again although he had no idea she was so close.


	2. Of Course You Are

Against All Odds

Against All Odds:2

OF COURSE YOU ARE

As they zipped toward kits away from level 31 she felt a sense of security she had missed for so long. 

"So what did you say your name is?Mine's Bob"

"I don't have a name really.I used to, but I left that me, and that name behind."

"So what should I call you?"

"I guess you could call me Shamira.I always liked that name.Sira for short.It means protector you know. I'm no protector, but I wish I were. I wish I were a guardian.It's my dream, but an impossible one."

"Nothing's impossible, at least that's what I believe, but it is getting harder to believe."

They made their way towards into his apartment.She looked around as he began to make up the couch. He smiled at her when he was done.

"So, you hungry?"I have some…well we could order some food."

"Sure"

"So Sira, what'll it be?"

"What ever you want"

"You're the guest."

"Fine then.Any good fast food places around here? You know like burgers and fries or something?"

"Sure" replied the now solemn sprite.

It was at this time that Sira began to wonder if it had been a good Idea to go home with him. She felt like she was betraying him.She felt that she had lied to him because she had concealed her identity, and she had, but for a reason she felt justified it.

"So what did you say you wanted?"

"Fires and a shake would be fine thanx"

"Okay"

Dinner consisted of an awkward silence, and a young starved girl making a pig of her self in front of the man she loved.

Sira's eyes began to droop.Bob noticed this, and quietly suggested they go to bed.Then added "separately of course."

As her eyes closed she felt the security of his presents mixed with uneasy guilt.


	3. The Heart Of The House

Against All Odds

Against All Odds:3

THE HEART OF THE HOUSE

The light streamed through the window early the next morning.It lit up the sleeping figure snuggled comfortably between her covers, and couch.Yet the man sleeping in the next room had been awake long before the light had entered his room.Faint sounds could be heard coming from the garage.As the light hit the young sleeping girl she stirred, and stretched herself awake.The first thing she noticed was how nice the room made her feel.The second was the strange noise coming from somewhere in the house.

She pulled herself out of bed, and made her way toward the noise.She soon found herself in a garage that had been completely transformed into a training area.The floor was covered in a mat, the walls were too.There were parallel bars in one area, and weights in another, and an empty spot on the mat. 

As her eyes fell on this spot they also fell on the man standing in it.He stood dressed in a pair of pants, his chest bare.His back was to her.She watched his skilled movements as he proceeded to perform a number of kicks, jumps and punches to an invisible assailant.For his final move he flipped and kicked at his opponent, and ended up facing the door where she stood amazed at his skill. 

"Oh hi" Said the startled man."How did you sleep"?

"Great, thanks" 

An awkward silence followed as the two stared at each other.

Finally the young woman spoke, "can you teach me to do that?" she asked shyly.

"It takes a lot of work, but I guess I could teach you some easier moves if you want"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"But first lets eat."

After breakfast the two went to the gym where Bob started her training.

"No, a little higher, that's right.Good job!"

His encouraging attitude towered her determined, but horrible attempts left her feeling confident, and more attracted to him that ever before.

She is such a mystery. Why is she concealing her identity?I wish she would tell me who her other self is, the one she left behind, and yet, I don't want to know.I want to help her, but I want her to stay helpless so she still needs me.Then she will stay, and I will get to know her better.This is so strange.She is so beautiful.Not just her looks, but also the feeling she is surrounded with, I feel so attracted to her.What am I saying?I am fooling myself, she isn't Dot, or her, no she will never come.I know she has moved on, and that is good.She deserves to be with someone like her.How can I still love her, and Dot at the same time? Why do I lose the ones I love?Oh user make me strong.But you can't can you.I know that now, thanks to her.

"Hey, you alive in there?"

"Yah, sorry, I just…well anyway where were we?"

When.When were we where?Now, oh well I can tell you that.I was just acting like I had just met you yesterday, and you were acting like you felt like you didn't know me.I don't know if you know that you know me, but somewhere I bet you do.Just believe yourself.As for where we were before.You left for the war, and I couldn't follow. You know I wanted to, but I couldn't, and now I have to prove my self in another way.How, well my guess is as good as yours.I still love you, but now I have to make myself worthy of yours.There are so many other Wheres, but for now I am here, and you are here, and I hope you will know that soon.


	4. Inside Out

Against All Odds:1

INSIDE OUT

Her days now consisted of the guardian teaching her a new move or tactic which she would practice while he was away at work.She would cook a meal, payment for his hospitality, and when he got home she would go to the local strip joint, and look for a job, either working at the place, or giving private performances for people.

A month had passed before she felt a week go by.Just as this was catching up with her one quiet night when she had decided to stay inside, the guardian sitting on the coach was also contemplating what life had throne at him.

_So, I have had some serious misfortune.I had two lovers.One left at the beginning of the Daemon War.I can't blame her.She was scared, so was I, but she didn't have to be a part of what was going to happen.The other, well…I understand her reason for leaving more and more every day.And yet it makes no sense.No, it does, she didn't trust me.How could she think I would break my promise?How could she think I had died.Just because of a little explosion she thinks I'm dead!I can't blame her.No I don't blame her for thinking I was dead, just for moving on as if I didn't exist, and then when I finally find her after months of searching, she won't take me back.Now she had Rune.Oh wonderful Rune. Oh he's head of gaming in the new academy, how wonderful.But what about my web beauty who saved me?The girl who brought me back to reality after I thought I was gone forever?She never contacted me again after the war.I almost hate her for that.I can't blame Dot, she did what I would have wanted her to do if I died, move on.But my true lover, she abandoned me when I needed someone the most._ "OH User!"_I guess I can't say that anymore._

_ _

Sira looked up with a start at his exclamation.She hadn't been expecting his outburst.

"What" he asked as he looked at her stunned face.

"Nothing, nothing"she answerd innocently.

"No, I want to know" 

"Nothing, you just startled me with your "Oh User!"is all"

"Oh, I said that out loud?I didn't think I had.Sorry"

"What ever, I don't care"

She slowly subsided back into her thoughts of the past month.

_Well, I don't think he has a clue as to who I am, and it's probably better that way.I hate who I have become.Why did I choose slut as a profession.I had to make something of my self before I saw him huh; well I think he thought more of me before than he does now. I mean why else would he hide me from his friends, always making sure I'm not around when they come over?At least I'm still a virgin.I lose business that way, but for those who will settle for a blow job or something, they don't mind, and they are usually better people anyway. Maybe with all the training Bob has been giving me I will become something respectable.Someday; I always thought of finally being near him as someday, I guess someday is harder to find than I thought, or farther away than I figured.At any rate, I haven't reached it yet._

_ _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by a rough "Hey Bob, It's Matrix, I need a place to stay.AndrAIa and I got into a little fight and she kicked me out again.

'This should be interesting' Sira thought.


	5. If We Were Our Rejections

Against All Odds:5

IF WE WERE OUR REJECTIONS

"Oh sorry I didn't know you had company" Matrix said uncomfortably.

"No, no don't worry come on in.You're always welcome here." Said Bob cheerfully.

"So what happened?" Bob asked.

The large sprite walked carefully into the room.Openly eyeing the young woman sitting in the chair he had pictured himself sitting in.He looked over at the fold out couch, and noticing it had already been made up, he sighed.He found a place at the kitchen table where they had relocated.The young woman began to pour some drinks.

"Beer for you two?" She asked casually.

"Sure."

"That would be great Sira, thank you."

Sira served the two men their drinks, and poured herself some water.Matrix watched her suspiciously.The theory behind her presents that was forming in his mind drifted through the air as an uncomfortable silence descended upon the inhabitance of the room.Finally the tension exploded in a single comment.

"So, Sira, I'm Matrix"

"I know who you are.I believe most people around here knows who you are if I'm not mistaken.I'm Sira.I'm just staying here until I can afford my own place.Bob was nice enough to let me stay here."

"Oh" was the only answer the young renegade was willing to offer. 

"Man, I really hate married life sometimes.I can't stand being settled.Now we have to make joint financial decisions and stuff.I don't care what we invest in! Man I wish she would just leave me alone sometimes."

"You know Matrix, now that you aren't dealing with a crisis you should try to enjoy the little things in life that you didn't get to experience before.Unfortunately those things come with the bad experiences as well.You can't own an apartment and not do something in order to pay for it, such as investing your money.In the end you will probably end up being glad you dealt with your financial issues earlier rather than later.And about AndrAIa not leaving you alone. I know you, and sometimes you can be a real loner.She may not know she is bothering you.Try telling her."

Bob's advice didn't seem to make Matrix any happier.He wasn't one to take constructive criticism in a constructive way. 

"You don't know what you are talking about.You just want me out of hear so you can go and fuck your little ho.I know why she's here.You are a seriously messed up.But no one is supposed to say that now are they? Poor Bob he's been through so much we can't upset him now can we?!Suck it up.You're not the only tortured sole around here you know.We all went on with our lives.You should too.Who are you to criticize my life when you can't even get laid by anything better than the trash you used to want to get rid of?I'm out of here."

With a slam of the door the silence started.

"It's late, we should get to bed."Bob said suddenly sounding tiered.

That night Sira heard her hero crying himself to sleep.The guilt began to set in once more.She knew she had the power to take some of the hurt away, to mend the broken man he had become, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

The next morning the two inhabitance of the apartment gathered at the table for breakfast.Bob sat down at the table with a sigh.Sira did the same silently.She couldn't stand the silence.She needed to know what he was thinking, and what exactly had happened to him since they had last talked with her as herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?"She asked innocently

"I know you want to know what he meant by 'he's been through so much', and I think it would do me good to tell you." He said as he then began his story.


	6. Battling Similar Daemons

Against All Odds:6

BATTLING SIMILAR DAEMONS

She sat across form him at the kitchen table waiting for him to fill in the blanks of the Daemon War.She knew most of what had happened, but she had been cut off before the end of it, and she had no idea how things had resolved them selves.

"Lets move to the living room, we should be more comfortable in there."Bob said with a slight smile.

As they sat down she began to feel the comfort that had settled between the two of them.They were slowly becoming good friends.And as they both headed for the same chair and she easily changed her direction after realizing he didn't want to without any nervous laughter she knew she was truly at home with him.

"As you know I was involved in the Daemon war. I didn't exactly win it for us, but I was part of the team that came up with the plan to do so.I was sort of dragged into participating on that team being one of the only two uninfected guardians.Being on the team, besides the obvious dangers, had its drawbacks.It also had its pluses, although few they were there, at least in the beginning.Dot was on the team.After coming back from the web we decided we were sole mates, and vowed never to leave each other again.

Let me tell you promises are not as strong as they are made out to be when you are a child and a broken promise seems to condemn you to the worst punishment a preschooler can suffer.They actually hold very little power in the adult world.I'm sure you have become aware of this by now, but I was naïve when we made this promise to always be together.I believed that it would be as we promised because it had been promised.

During the war I had the job of setting the distraction.I had been wounded, so they gave me an easy job.The distraction was going to be a small explosion at one of the gates of the academy, Daemons fortress at the time.I was supposed to get in and out.

Unfortunately there had been a traitor among us who rigged the explosives to go off early.The explosion sent me flying into the academy where I was captured. I was believed deleted by my friends after several attempts to recover me were unsuccessful, but to make matters worse, Dot had been on one of those missions.She was captured, and turned viral.A man named Rune rescued, and cured her back at base camp.She heard I was believed deleted.She is now married to Rune.

The day she was infected I cried, the day she told me she was married after I found her I had no more tears to cry.She turned her back on me, and that day she became deleted to me.

The original draw back to being a part of the team was leaving another woman who was special to me.She had saved me when I had entered the web, and after I left, we continued to correspond.We had a sort of long-distance relationship.I really loved her. It was sort of a miracle when I heard from her after I left the web.I had expected to never hear from her again, but she found her way back into my life.I guess I used up my miracles then, because once the war was over, so were we.I haven't heard from her since the very beginning of the war.I almost hate her for not being there for me when I got back.But I can't hate her.I still believe somewhere that she can't reach me.I still trust that she would reach me if she could.I guess I still believe in promises even though I know I shouldn't.But she promised to be here for me, and I almost believe she will be someday.Not to say the thought of her unable to contact me makes me feel better, but at least it keeps me from hating her.

So that is all I have been through.That's what Matrix was referring to."

All Sira could think was how awful he must have felt having both women he loved leave him.She slowly moved over to the chair were he sat, and put her arms around him in an embrace.She hugged him tightly.He gently rested his chin on her shoulder and rapped his arms around her strong back.As the hug ended she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"If it's any comfort you have me."She said gently.

The only response she got was a small smile, and a pat on the back as he walked toward his bedroom.That was the only room she never went into. She felt it would be crossing a line, and with the work she was in she worried he would feel uncomfortable.So he disappeared out of her reach.She felt it was probably better that way.The guilt she had felt after hearing his story's end had been somewhat relieved when he left the room.It was as if his presents magnified her guilt.Yet along with the guilt securities lingered near him. 


	7. Lips Strike

Against All Odds:7

LIP STRIKE

The next morning Bob was racing to get out of the house.He had overslept considerably, and he needed to check in at the P.O. as soon as possible.Sira worked on breakfast as he hurriedly gathered himself together.He raced into the kitchen and paused for a second as if to remember where he was and what he was doing.Sira slid him a plate, and snapped him back to reality.

"So, what are you going to say to Matrix?"Sira asked.

"I'll go through that portal when I get to it." He responded after sighing heavily. "Besides I might not even see him.He is patrolling a different sector than me today, and unless something at the P.O. demands his attention, which it won't, I won't see him."

"Good luck."Sira said with a friendly smile on her face.

She walked Bob to the front door.Then as he turned to wish her a good day she surprised them both as she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.At first he pulled back, but as her lips followed his back he seemed to give in and began to kiss back.

As if on cue the front lift opened, and out walked AndrAIa.She quickly tried to hide her surprised look and hide herself, but it was too late.Both persons involved in the guilty act had taken notice that they had been spotted.

"Oh, hi AndrAIa." Stammered Bob uncomfortably.

"Hi, I was just stopped by to see if you were coming in today, and also to ask you about Matrix, he stormed out the other night, and even though he came home again he hasn't said a word to me.I was wondering if you knew what was bothering him."Said AndrAIa in a very business like tone.

"Um, I think I may have some idea, lets talk on the way to the P.O., I'll see you later Sira."

And with that he zipped away.

Sira closed the door, and ran to the couch.She buried her face in the pillow and moaned.

_What the hell was I thinking?I totally made a fool of my self, and most likely completely humiliated him.I guess I should be enjoying my last hours here.I have a feeling I'm not spending much more time.He'll probably give he a speech on crossing lines and tell me that what I did crossed a line and we should work on finding me my own place.Shit.I just lost any chance of redeeming my self, and getting close to him.Close enough to tell him who I am comfortably.There are only two words that I can think of to describe this.Bloody and Hell._

_ _

_ _

_What the hell was she thinking?What the hell was I thinking returning the kiss?That was crossing a line that should not have been crossed.Then again it could have been a harmless kiss.She just has a harmless crush on me.But that can't be.Something so hamless shouldn't have such emotion attached to it.If AndrAIa hadn't walked in when she did I don't know if I would have stopped where I did.It just felt so right.Get a hold of your self.She's 1.5, and a hooker/striper.She isn't exactly what you've been looking for.Great, now I'm sounding judgmental.Ok, get a grip, just talk to her when you get home Bob._

_ _

__

"Bob, Bob, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, What, oh sorry AndrAIa, I must have blanked out for a second."

"That's ok, I just asked you what you knew about Matrix."

"Right, well, he came by the other night complaining about being settled, and how he just wanted to be alone sometimes, but then when I gave him some advice that I suppose may have criticized him some, so he basically insulted me and poured salt on a lot of my wounds.He was just angry.I wouldn't mind talking to him, but I'm guessing he isn't in the mood to talk.But it might help if you told him I'm not upset with him for me."

"I guess that might help.Do you mind me asking, I mean you don't have to tell me, but who was that girl you were with this morning?"

"I honestly don't know much about her, but she has been staying with me for a while because she has no where else to go, and up until this morning we have just been friends.I never thought that she would kiss me, and I wouldn't get upset normally, but under the current situations I feel it was inappropriate.I'm going to talk to her tonight.I just wish I knew what to say.It's going to be even harder considering I wasn't to upset to receive the kiss.If you can keep a secret AndrAIa, I'll tell you that the kiss felt right."

"My lips are sealed."

"Mine too.I don't think I should take this any farther."


	8. A Resolution Hard To See

Against All Odds:8

A RESOLUTION HARD TO SEE

His day was long and hard.Although there was no crisis to report, the one game that had dropped was easily won, and he had avoided Matrix due to the fact that they worked different sectors, and he had arrived late so they didn't meet at the P.O. Bob still felt exhausted as he sped toward his apartment.He also knew that he would only end up exhausting himself further by walking though the door.

As he entered he expected to find Sira seated as always at the kitchen table reading the paper or some book she had picked up, but to his surprise she was nowhere in the kitchen, nor in the living room.He timidly opened the garage door thinking she might have decided to practice some moves in the gym he had in there, but on finding it empty he turned toward the only other place she could be.He pushed his bedroom door open uncertain of what he would find.His eyes met an empty room.Confused and somewhat worried he went back into the living room and after scanning the apartment one more time concluded that Sira was not in it.

His minds first reaction was to go blank.For a good few minuets his mind was void of any thought.Then, as if it had to make up for the lost time, it swarmed with concerns and theories:

_Could she have run away because of this morning? Maybe she's just gone out to work early.She did say she wanted to buy something, and working a little harder would get the money faster.That must be it she's working extra.What if something happened to her on the job?It has been know to happen somewhat often that girls in her line of work get rapped or killed.I have no reason to think this.If she left early she still wouldn't be home yet.Besides why should tonight be different from any other night she's gone out?She's a smart girl, I'll just have to wait 'till she comes back, and I will talk to her about the importance of leaving notes._

_ _

__Five restless hours later Bob had concluded that he must go out and look for her.He didn't know how he had lasted as long as he did.Every minuet of every second had been filled with anxious pacing, snacking, and reading.He had even given into Mike's temptations and watched a reenactment of the Daemon War.For a time he had been almost distracted by how inaccurate it was.He had even thought about writing a letter to the writer about the mistakes to pass the time, but by the end of the program his mind had shifted to the few words he and Sira had exchange when he had finished telling her about the Daemon War.It was then that he knew he had to find her.The closeness he had felt to her during those few moments had been strong.He felt it must have been something big that drove her from his house early that night, and now early in the morning.He knew she felt too strongly connected with him to leave for anything as worthless as the awkward moment they had encountered earlier that morning.As headed out into the earliest hours of the morning he feared the worst.


	9. The Hour Was Getting Late

Against All Odds:9

THE HOUR WAS GETTING LATE

As AndrAIa walked up to her and Matrix's apartment a sense of unsettlement surrounded her and seeped into her very sole reaching deep within her yet providing no explanation for its presence.She swiped her key card and opened the door.Matrix was lying on the coach sleeping.She figured all the tension he had caused had caught up with him and knocked him out.As she went about her business the unsettlement soon subsided into a dull presence.The seeping mound soon awoke to the everyday noises that had appeared in the house.Matrix found AndrAIa doing the dishes that had accumulated over the two days they had been too at odds to do dishes.He quickly took over the job of drying and stacking the multiple items she handed to him.She took this motion to be an apology, and a subtle request for help.

"Bob sends his regards" AndrAIa started."He also isn't mad at you.I think he realizes that the some of what you said was true, but that you were also very frustrated with life in general.At any rate, he's not mad, and wants to make sure you two are ok now."

The perfect balance AndrAIa had achieved between not blaming Matrix, and telling him that what he had done was out of line, although for reasons he may not have been responsible for seemed to strike no sour note with Matrix, and in fact roused a very productive response.

"Yah, I guess we're ok now.As long as he isn't mad or anything, I guess we're ok.I don't know AndrAIa, I really got out of line.I said things I know and knew as I was saying them were wrong.I seem to do that a lot, you know, saying things even though I know I shouldn't.It's that lack of control again.I just can't stop my self.

"You're getting better you know, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, the fact that you recognize that you have that problem shows that you aren't as bad off as you seem to think.

"It's funny, I told Bob that everyone had moved on from the hardships of their lives except for him.I guess I wasn't exactly accurate.I guess that's not so funny."

"You've come a long way lover."

It's not too far to the bedroom you know.I think I might be able to make it that much farther tonight."

The bedroom door shut, and the two sprites began the process of making up.


End file.
